Seduction
by TakagiNaoSama
Summary: Michiru gets kidnapped and has to fend off a gorgeous seducer. This story is my Michiru version of "Kidnapped Princess."


author: Samantha  
Rating: PG-13 R  
Timeline: Crystal Tokyo  
Notes/Summary: This story is my Michiru version of "Kidnapped Princess."  
------------------------------

Seduction

Everything happened so fast. I couldn't get my mind to think about my situation rationally until it was over. One moment I was in bed with my sensual lover, the next I'm in the arms of a seductive man. No memory of my kidnapping was spared from depletion except one terrifying night.

I woke from sleep in such a comforting atmosphere that I barely managed to resist the urge to fall back into a dreaming coma and never awaken. But thoughts of my precious daughter, lover and friends compelled me to move. I sat up and stretched my stiffened body, eager to greet sunlight, but it wasn't found. The room in which I was held possessed no windows, yet would have been the envy of every female.

Its contents were that of women's imaginations. Flowers, candy, perfumes and jewels of every stone and imaginable color lined the walls. The bed I slept in owned only the finest silken sheets and softest pillows, each composed of several layers. Intoxicating candle scents burned on either side, being the final element that set the mood; a mood strong enough to make any girl feel desired. Even I began to find myself tempted by the suggestive ambiance.

I slowly rose from the bed and stumbled over to a mirror to check my appearance. My hair was loosely tied up in a messy bun and jewelry graced my ears, neck and wrist. A floor-length nightgown of silk and lace covered my body lasciviously, having high cut slits on either side of the skirt extending above my hips. I curiously observed the persuasive objects in the bedroom, smelling the fragrance of flowers and perfumes mixed pleasantly. A delicate glass of black wine caught my attention until I heard the sound of the door lock being released.

I backed against the wall opposite the door as it opened, allowing the entry of a man. My troubles only got worse from that point on because the man took my breath away at first glance. He was the image of every woman's fantasy. Short, dark green hair fell softly over piercing black eyes, with savory lips threatening to capture young maidens into his arms without escape. His currently shirtless body was the kind of perfect build that even other men envy.

As he spoke in his deep, enticing voice, I knew I would be playing with the risk of being completely subdued by this gorgeous man. He moved a few steps toward me then stopped to study me. My body was completely frozen in place against the wall.

"Don't be frightened, Darling. Relax."

When his hand reached out and touched my face I found it possible to breathe again. My heart pounded in my chest and I'm sure my face was the most obvious shade of red imaginable. He eventually held out his hand to me, beckoning me into his embrace. I couldn't resist. He didn't require the use of sorcery to get me to act with his wishes at first.

My hand in his, he gently pulled me away from the wall and into his arms. His mysterious eyes regarded my nervous ones with more kindness and understanding than I'd expect in a kidnapper. Of course, they were false feelings, unknown to me at that time.

He gradually leaned down and buried his face in my hair and inhaled my scent. As warm hands slid to my waist, I fought hard with myself not to let my control slip. My mind was reluctantly letting my feminine instincts take over. My body couldn't get over how overwhelmingly seductive this demon was.

It was at some point then that my heart wished it was completely homosexual, not only adoring my beautiful Haruka, but despising the very essence of men as she does so successfully. Aside from her, unfortunately, my preference fell towards men like the one holding me.

His oral caresses finally moved to my neck, and I believed my legs would collapse on me. This sensation temporarily masked how his hands crept lower on my hips then suddenly into the slits in my nightdress and over my backside. I remained unaware of his actions until his rough fingers slithered across my inner thighs.

"Iya... Ya-yamette!" After slight hesitation I managed to pull away from him and against the wall again.

The hedonist only stood with an amused grin on his face, planning his next advance on me. He raised his hand toward me and I naturally recoiled before watching him reach to my side for two wine glasses. One glass of black wine was offered to me and I took it without any intention of tasting the liquid. One sip and I'd probably lose my male virginity faster than I'd pass out from it.

"No need to be skeptical, Dear. It's a specially made wine that relaxes the body and mind. The feeling's wonderful."

"But you're not talking about the feeling from this drug," I threw the glass at his feet, "are you?"

"You're very intelligent, ne, Neptune?"

"It doesn't take a genius to realize your intentions. You won't get what you desire from me. Return me to Crystal Tokyo!" A simple flick of his wrist renders my body completely numb. "Na-nani?" My body didn't react to my wishes and I fell directly into his arms.

"Now, now, I'll have to teach you how to act in someone else's chamber." He softly stroked his fingers through my hair. "You're my guest, after all. After everything I've done for you I would think you should be grateful."

"I'm not your guest, I'm your prisoner!"

"But you're not tied down in a small cell anywhere. You're free and offered anything a woman would desire."

Yet I was taken against my will from my home.

"So you really have every reason to stay."

I tried to move but everything below my neck just wasn't responding. "Do you think I'm ever going to love you?"

Silence filled my ears before his answer. "If I force you to." I was placed on the bed with my legs bent over the side. The green haired man leaned over me and breathed onto my neck. "I'm not going to hurt you, Neptune. This will be an experience you won't want to forget." There was nothing I could do as his mouth and tongue explored my neck.

"Hentai. Are you not so confident when your victims aren't helpless?"

The motion stopped and he lifted his head for a minute before I could move my stiff body again. He immediately grabbed my wrists and held them against the bed.

"My purpose in doing that is to prove the extent of my abilities. I know the kinds of tricks you Senshi of this solar system can play. I'm not about to become the victim."

I struggled for an idea as he lowered himself onto me again. "Doshite... Why are you doing this?"

"Must there be a reason for pleasure?"

The straps of my nightdress were slipped down along with the entire top half, exposing my chest to the warm air. My hands were free as he undressed me so I took my chances at stopping him. A pillow was the only object within my reach so I grabbed the corners and swung it with all my strength into the side of his head. The impact temporarily dizzied his senses and only allowed me to climb further onto the bed before he caught my legs again.

"There's nowhere to go, Neptune. You can't escape. Stay here and experience this with me. Let me show you what real love is like."

"No! Let me go!" I was forced onto my back and held down with all his weight.

His hands explored my body while I kicked and writhed below him, irritating him more than helping my situation.

"The more you resist the more it's going to hurt," he whispered into my ear then licked it yearningly.

This caught my attention completely. My kidnapping had turned into a desperate, forbidden struggle between a handsome man and graceful woman for more than love and affection.


End file.
